The Reunion Dinner
by waterbendtheocean
Summary: The story picks up after the series ends and tells about a reunion dinner team and Avatar has 15 years later. Mostly Aang/Katara
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fic on this platform so I do hope you like it! Please review when you have finished reading, it's the best thing you could do for me as a reader :)**

**Also, I know ATLA was released really long ago but I re watched it recently and I can't help but write out some of the ideas that are stuck in my head. It is after all a far beyond AMAZING show!**

**Alrightyy, lets get on with the fic! It was meant to be a one shot but it was too long, so i separated it into different chapters. Sorry if some are pretty short!**

**short description: the story picks up right when the show ends, and tells about a reunion dinner about 15 years later.**

**Disclaimer: nope, I don't own avatar: the last airbender. don't think any of us here do :")**

**Basically anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Aang blushed and turned to face the setting sun. The horizon of Ba Sing Se was painted with streaks of orange and yellow, as the sunlight slowly faded away.

"Not so confused anymore, are you?" He grinned, looking at Katara. She rested her hand on the railing and sighed.

"You know, Aang, I wasn't really confused." She confessed. Aang raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

She flushed red and scratched her head. "Sorry I mentioned it. I'm not sure if you want to talk about it."

"No no no, it's okay, you can always tell me anything, Katara. I promise not to be mad."

She hesitated. "Well, back at the theatre, i know I said I was confused. I just didn't know what to think, because sozin's comet was just a few days away."

"But because of that, it also meant that I could...lose you. I didn't really want to admit to myself, or anyone, that I loved you, because i wouldn't have been able to take the pain of another person close to me ...dying. I know it was selfish, so I'm really sorry if I hurt you that night." She took a deep breath and searched his face for any hint of anger, only to find none.

He was just stunned. "Not like a brother...right?" He asked cautiously.

She laughed. "No! Of course not!"

Aang smiled. "That's okay. What matters now is that the war is over and that we are fine."

Katara grinned, relieved. "Thanks, Aang. We should go back inside now."

"Okay."

They walked hand in hand back into the tea shop.

As they entered, no one seemed to notice them, except for Toph, silently smirking at her corner. Aang ignored her and went over to the crowd where his friends were.

"Come on Aang! Tell them that my painting is good..." Sokka desperately tried to tell Aang, but was interrupted by several protests.

Aang laughed. "I'd say it isn't too bad!"

Sokka smiled as if Aang had said his drawing had been the best he'd ever seen. "Hah! Hear that guys? The avatar said my painting's good! Bazam! In your faces!"

His friends just groaned and left the table.

Katara walked over. "Aang, you should have just told him that his painting was terrible. People don't like an dishonest avatar." She said and burst out laughing. Aang chuckled.

"I know."

**theres the first part! please review if you liked (or didnt like) it!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Katara tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep that night, even with the full moon shining through her window.

Did Aang really mean it when he said he wasn't angry? Was he still angry? Does he really like me? An argument broke out in her head.

She played with her hair and spun it under the moonlight, until she got bored and decided trying to sleep was no use. She got off her bed and went to the balcony to clear her head.

To her surprise, Aang was also in the balcony. He sat cross-legged on the floor, in a meditating position.

"Couldn't sleep?" Aang said, not moving an inch.

"Yea," Katara said, sitting down beside Aang. She couldn't help but notice that he had taken of his shirt and all his muscles were being reflected by the moonlight.

"Wanna look at the stars?" Aang suggested, lying down and resting his hands on his chest.

With nothing else in mind, Katara shrugged and lay down beside him. They both stared at the stars in silence as the cool night breeze blew and the ambience of the night atmosphere surrounded them.

Suddenly, a shooting star shot by. It was bright and left trails of sparkly dust behind it. Aang smiled and said, "Make a wish."

They both closed their eyes and made a wish.

Katara yawned. "What did you wish for?"

"It's a secret, Katara. You can't tell what you wish for, if not it won't come true."

"Aww, okay. Mind if I stay here with you?"

"Nope,"

So they both lay in the balcony and fell asleep under the bright full moon.


	3. Chapter 3

15 years after sozin's comet

"Wheeee!" Kya exclaimed, gripping tight onto appa's saddle. Bumi sat behind Kya, silently admiring the view from above. While Aang steered appa,

Katara sat at the back, gently rocking a baby boy in her arms. Momo hid at one corner of the saddle and munched on a peach.

"How long more, daddy?" Kya asked. "Soon." Aang replied.

Not long after, the fire nation palace came into view. It was a majestic dark red building with a tower on each side. Aang landed appa on the open area in front of the palace and helped his children get down.

"Tenzin's waking up," said Katara, slowly getting off appa while carrying him. The baby yawned and opened his eyes. Aang smiled at the baby.

A guard came and brought appa and momo to a big straw house where animals were kept.

The four of them walked towards the palace entrance, guarded by two guards. The guards bowed and opened the palace doors for them. When they entered, Zuko appeared and smiled.

"You're here!" He said to them, hugging Aang and Katara.

"Hey Zuko!" Katara smiled.

"Flameo as ever, hotman Zuko!" Aang said, and did a salute.

"Uncle Zuko!" Kya exclaimed. He hi-fived her and Bumi and went to look at the baby.

"Who's this?"

"He's Tenzin! He was born about two months ago." Aang beamed, grinning at Katara. She smiled.

Just then, Mai walked out, followed by a teenaged girl. She looked like the spitting image of Mai.

"Hello uncle Aang. Hello aunt Katara." She said respectfully.

"Hey guys." Mai said simply.

Suddenly, Sokka burst through the door. "Katara!" She turned around and saw Sokka standing at the entrance with a small boy.

"Sokka!" She hugged him, then ruffled the boy's hair. "Hey, Tsuke!"

"Hallo aunt Katara!"

Suki and Toph walked in not long after Sokka, greeting everyone as they came in. Everyone's attention was on the new baby, Tenzin.

"Hey twinkle toes, is that a new kid?" "Yeah!" Aang replied proudly. "And please, stop calling me twinkle toes."

She ignored him. "How many are you and sugarqueen planning to have?" She smirked. They just looked at each other and blushed.

"You guys must be very tired after your long trip. I'll have the guards escort you to your rooms and we'll meet later in the banquet hall for dinner." Zuko said, then instructed the guards on where each family would go.

The guards brought Aang, Katara, Bumi, Kya and Tenzin to a huge room completed with three beds, a huge bathtub, and a big cupboard. Sokka, Suki and Tsuke got a slightly smaller room, and Toph got a room to herself.

They got settled down and took a short nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this chapter is about the dinner so it'll be slightly longer than the rest of the chapters. enjoy! :)**

Aang woke up to someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Forgive me, Avatar Aang, but fire lord Zuko has requested me to tell you that the banquet will start in half an hours time." Said the voice on the other side.

"Thanks." Aang said tiredly, and proceeded to wake Katara and his children up.

They got changed into elegant and formal clothes. Aang wore his monk robes and his air nomad pendant, Katara and Kya wore beautiful blue dresses, and Bumi and Tenzin wore matching green suits.

They walked together to the banquet hall and got seated. Everyone was already there except for Zuko, Mai, and their daughter.

Silver plates and utensils were set out on the large table which was covered in a red silk table cloth. It was in the middle of the banquet hall and there was a huge fire-operated chandelier above it. Fancy lamps were mounted on the walls all around the banquet hall. Servants went around, lighting the lamps with bending.

Not long after, Zuko and his family arrived. They took their seat and welcomed everybody.

"Welcome everyone! I am so glad to see you guys again and I am honoured to hosts tonight's reunion. Please feel free to request for anything or any dish you would like. Otherwise, let's start!"

He lifted his arm toward the ceiling and made his hand into a fist, extending two fingers. He then shot fire and lighted the last, and biggest, candle in the chandelier. Everyone cheered as the whole room became brighter, as the diamonds from the chandelier sparkled and reflected light everywhere.

They hadn't seen each other in about six months and hadn't had much time to meet. The new member of the squad was Tenzin, and everyone was excited to get to know him.

Seated around the table, the six members of team avatar had grown up significantly since the past fifteen years.

Suki hadn't really been an official member of team avatar, but she was part of them nonetheless. She still wore her signature hair pins and tassels.

Zuko had become more muscular and tied his hair in a small bun neatly instead of letting it fall around his forehead. His scar was a lighter red but his eyes were as determined as before.

Toph, unlike Zuko, still let her fringe cover her forehead messily, but wore a dark green hair band and wore her hair in a big bun. She also had a huge growth spurt and was now almost as tall as Katara.

Sokka, had also grown more muscular than the skinny water tribe boy he was. He was much more mature, but had plenty of jokes and puns left, and had the same twinkle in his eye. He also grew a small beard, something Katara liked to joke about.

Katara changed the least out of them all. She still had the same hair loopies and smile. She still wore a betrothal necklace, but not her mother's.

Aang, together with Toph, had shot up quickly not too long after the war. He still had his arrows showing proudly on his head, but grew a small goatee. He still had a mischievous glint in his eye.

As dishes were served around the table, everyone chattered endlessly as they caught up with one another and ate. Most of them also tried talking to Tenzin and playing with him.

Suki got the seat beside Tenzin and was playing with him as Katara fed him from the other side.

"Koochie koochie! Kooochieee," Suki said while tickling him. The baby laughed.

Suddenly, his face scrunched up and his mouth opened. Suki's eyes widened. "Uhh, Katara, I think you should-" she tried to say but was interrupted.

"AH-CHOOOOO!" The baby suddenly sneezed, flying into the air, narrowly missing the chandelier, and landing back softly in his seat. Tenzin sniffed loudly and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

Everyone's eyes were open wide now.

"Did...anyone else see that?" Sokka asked, eying the baby suspiciously.

"Oh my god...Aang..." Katara said, realization dawning on her.

"HE'S AN AIRBENDER!" Aang exclaimed .

He rushed out from his seat and gently carried Tenzin and swung him around a few times.

"I can't believe it...Tenzin, you're an airbender!" He placed him back into his seat.

Zuko was confused. "How do you know he's an airbender?"

Katara smiled. "Aang did that when Sokka and I found him and so far, I haven't seen anyone sneeze like this.

"Now that I actually see how heavy he is, yes," Toph said. "He's extremely light for a baby."

They continued talking about mostly Tezin and their past adventures together when the desert utensils were cleared and the banquet was over.

The six of them would be having a short one-day trip together the next day and their children would be left in the palace together under the care of the palace nannies.

They said their goodnights and went to their respective rooms.

**one more chapter to go! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

As Aang lay in bed, he smiled as he thought about all the airbending lessons he could have with Tenzin.

The cool night breeze blew the curtains as the moon shone through the window. Aang and Katara both loved leaving the window open at night, probably absorbing energy from the moon.

Aang turned around to see Katara's face a few centimeters from his.

"Uagh!" He exclaimed softly, only to find Katara laughing at him. He frowned playfully.

"Thinkin' about Tenzin?" She asked.

He nodded. "It feels so exciting not to be the only airbender in the world anymore. Well, other than Appa, of course."

She looked out of the huge window at the many stars hanging in the sky.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Remember that night when we were kids and we were lying on the balcony?"

Aang smiled at the memory. "Of course."

"You still haven't told me your wish yet. Has it come true yet?"

He smiled again. "Yep. It was to be together with you for the rest of my life. I definitely got more than what I wished for. I was scared Sokka wouldn't approve though."

Katara laughed at the mention of her older brother. "Nah. I also had the same wish too, you know."

They lay on the bed and smiled in silence as they recalled their old memories.

"Well, goodnight. Won't want to be late for the field trip tomorrow." Aang said, and kissed Katara on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

**Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Plz review, it would mean a lot to me!!! :D bye!!**


End file.
